


Ryan puts a new wish on his list

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [258]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan puts a new wish on his list

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[private to [](https://sam-worthington.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sam_worthington**](https://sam-worthington.dreamwidth.org/)]

Sam! I can't believe we haven't [done this yet](https://expertvagabond.com/volcano-boarding/). Cerro Negro for my next birthday, yes please?

[Sam's response](https://ryan-kwanten.dreamwidth.org/8114.html#comments)


End file.
